


"Double Date" Danvers Sisters Week

by cfo_absolute



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Danvers Sisters Week, Double Date, F/F, Gen, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Keeping up with the Danvers sisters is harder than it looks and only one of them has super powers.Double Dates and Tactical Gear.





	"Double Date" Danvers Sisters Week

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know what clip inspired this..

Maggie is in good shape. Hell, Maggie is in great shape. She’s run marathons and military style obstacle courses and every single drill you could possibly name. Maggie Sawyer is in great fucking shape.

But keeping up with the Danvers sisters is harder than it looks and only one of them has superpowers.

“You okay, Mags?” Alex asks from about halfway up the rope she’s climbing.

Maggie’s bent forward with her hands on her knees, but she lifts up just enough to throw Alex a half-assed smile before collapsing forward again. “You know, when you suggested a double date for science this isn't exactly what I thought you meant.” She wheezes. “Doing test runs for prototype tactical gear… you sure know how to show a girl a good time.”

Alex laughs and drops to the floor with an ease and grace that that leaves Maggie irrationally irritated. “You can tap out if you want.” She offers smugly.

Maggie tilts her head up just enough to glare up at Alex.

“No, she cannot!” Lena’s voice echoes from across the training room where she’s strapping Kara into a tactical vest. “I need as much data as possible from these prototype vests before I can move on to the final product.

“Why don’t you test one?” Maggie asks, finally straightening up and stretching her arms behind her back.

Lena rolls her eyes and laughs. “Detective, if you think I’m in good enough shape to test a twenty pound tactical vest then you are sorely mistaken.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara fiddles with the clips on her vest, pulling them tighter. “You’re in great shape.”

“My stamina in the bedroom does not translate to the rest of my life, dear.” Lena leans up to plant a kiss on Kara’s now very red cheek. “Off you go. Spar with Alex. I want to see how this one handles direct hits.”

Maggie moves back next to Lena, well out of the way because they may be sisters but Alex and Kara do not pull punches when they spar.

Lena switches on the red sun emitters, since working with the DEO she’s insisted on using the lamps instead of kryptonite, and signals for the women to go ahead.

The first few moves are slow, punches without any urgency behind them. Kara throws a right hook that Alex easily dodges. Alex returns with a body shot that Kara blocks before Alex’s arm is even fully extended. The synthetic red sun dulls Kara’s powers, but doesn’t render her weak. Alex likes it this way. She likes the challenge. It makes it even sweeter a victory when she inevitably pins Kara to the mat.

Alex dodges another punch that’s thrown far too wide. She ducks and sweeps her leg out. She expects it to collide with Kara’s ankles. She expects Kara to hit the ground. She doesn’t expect Kara to catch her foot mid arc and flip her. Alex is shocked to find herself face down on the mat with Kara's knee in her back.

“Maggie taught me that one.” Kara says with a smirk as she helps Alex up.

Alex turns to Maggie, jaw slack. “Traitor!”

Maggie just shrugs. “You wanted us to bond.”

Before Alex can retort Lena is waving for them to continue.

A few rounds and one severely damaged vest later the Danvers sisters both collapse onto the mat in a pile of giggles.

“I've never seen a pair get so much enjoyment out of beating the shit out of each other.” Lena says shaking her head with a smile. She doesn't look up. She's typing the last of her notes in about the vest that Alex demolished but she can still hear the laughter.

Maggie watches as Alex stands and wipes blood from her lip while she pushes Kara back down, neither of them able to stop laughing. “I know. We always joke about how they should come with a warning, but I'm seriously starting to consider it.”

Lena laughs and nods in agreement. “Perhaps that can be our task for the next- How did Alex put it? Double date for science?”

Maggie laughs too. Because Alex and Kara are back to grappling on the floor, vests discarded, wearing huge grins. Because Maggie would never have thought she'd be standing next to Lena Luthor, joking about their next double date, but here she is.

“Alex wants french fries.” Kara says, bounding up. She's out of breath as she leans in to kiss Lena who is just now setting down her tablet.

Alex follows closely, giving Maggie her own kiss. “I never said that. Kara wants french fries.”

Kara frowns. “Yeah, but Lena always scolds me for eating junk food.”

“I think you've earned them today.” Lena says, laughing as Kara fist pumps in excitement. “You're going to be impossible to calm down tonight, aren't you?”

“Yeah, she's gonna be up all night.” Alex says.

But Kara isn't listening. She's halfway to the door, arm in arm with Maggie. “Do you think there's anywhere that serves fries by the pound?”

Alex picks up one of the vests and hands it to Lena with a smile. “I think that means you're buying dinner.”

“Figures.”

 

 

 


End file.
